La Anatomía de Grey al estilo Yaoi
by MeroLuz
Summary: Mark Sloan es un prestigioso cirujano plástico que trabaja en Seattle Grace, conocido como Doctor caliente por los internos; Jackson Avery es su nuevo pupilo. Ambos son heterosexuales, pero… no hay nada que una noche de copas no vuelva posible Slash - Yaoi - Lemon


GREY´ANATOMY

Mark Sloan es un prestigioso cirujano plástico que trabaja en Seattle Grace, conocido como Doctor caliente por los internos, está enamorado de la pequeña Lexie Grey, en un principio odia a Jackson Avery por salir con su chica, pero el temperamento competitivo y poco prudente del chico lo hacen cambiar su forma de verlo, tanto como para aceptarlo como pupilo y convertirse junto con él en "el equipo dinámico" de cirugías plásticas. Ambos son heterosexuales, pero… no hay nada que una noche de copas no vuelva posible ^o^

-Diablos- murmuro el moreno muchacho al despertarse y observar quien dormía junto con él en la cama, se paró a toda prisa, medio mareándose por la rapidez y con algo de incomodidad, pero muy decidido a buscar toda su ropa y desaparecer antes de que su acompañante de noche se despertara.

Sentía que la cabeza estaba a punto de estallarle y después de recordar todo lo que habían bebido ayer, no era para menos, casi todo el grupo había ido a beber al bar que estaba frente al hospital, todos habían trabajado más de 72 horas seguidas y tenían las próximas 24 horas merecidamente libres.

Derek, Meredith, Callie y Arizona, fueron los primeros en marcharse, pues tenían que ir a casa a cuidar de sus hijas Zola y Sofia, respectivamente.

-Mándale un beso de mi parte a mi princesa- agrego el padre de Sofía campante, era su día libre de cuidarla y ya estaba algo subido de tragos.

-Claro- respondieron Callie y Arizona, antes de salir del bar

-No es lindo- escucho que murmuraba Lexie a su amiga Aprhil, la pelirroja y él se miraron por un momento, antes de voltear al frente y pedirle ambos al mismo tiempo que les sirviera otro chute de tequila al camarero, ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantos llevaba, pero al parecer aun no eran los suficientes para que se le pasara el dolor que sintió al escuchar las palabras de la más pequeña de las Grey.

Hacía pocos meses que habían terminado y tal vez no debería quejarse, pues fue él quien la confronto y terminó la relación, pero aún seguía sintiendo algo por la chica, lo que más rabia le daba es que no podía culparla por estar enamorada de Sloan.

Llevaba los mismos meses que termino con su ex-novia, trabajando como internos de amor secreto de está. Y durante este tiempo había aprendido que el hombre del que estaba enamorada la chica era cariñoso, bromista, decidido, excelente padre, maravilloso profesional, buen amigo, un exigente y comprensivo maestro. Hasta el mismo lo había elegido a él a la hora de la verdad, sobre Lexie.

Pero en momentos como este no podía más que odiarlo por ser tan perfecto.

Vio de reojo como Cristina y Owen discutían algo apartados del grupo, la asiática llego a su límite y en un arranque de ira baño con el líquido, del vaso que cargaba, a su marido.

-Nos vemos en casa- murmuro más para sí que para su mujer el pelirrojo mientras se escurría de su cara el líquido rojo y miraba a su pareja desaparecer del bar luego de tirar con fuerza la puerta, con un suspiro regreso a la barra donde estaban los demás.

-No trates de comprenderlas, se te ira la vida en ello y nunca lo lograras- le recomendó Alex, haciendo espacio para que colocara una silla a su lado, entre el doctor Richard y él, para que se sentara.

-Muy cierto- apoyo Sloan que estaba al final de la barra junto al doctor Webber –Mejor bebe- le recomendó dándole su trago.

-Eso no soluciona nada- dijo el ex-jefe meneando la cabeza, él era un ex-alcohólico, así que no bebía licor, sino un jugo de mora, pero una chispa de inteligencia corrió por su cara por unos segundos, se inclinó y comento en privado algo al cirujano plástico, que estallo en carcajadas.

-Sí, creo que yo también los empiezo a entender, pero ya yo soy muy viejo para cambiar mis mañas- respondió en alto al comentario.

-Jaja si tal vez tienes razón, pero valdría la pena intentarlo, a lo mejor da mejores resultados-

-Si te oyera Adele, seguro que con todo y su alzaimer te despescueza- menciono Mark jocosamente.

-No lo dudo, a mi mujer nunca le ha faltado carácter- dijo algo melancólico -Por cierto es mejor que me vaya- agrego mirando el reloj –chicas quieren acompañarme en mi taxi y que las deje de pasada en su casa- Lexie asistió repetida y rápidamente, pero la otra dudo.

-Alvery… ¿te vienes con nosotros?- le pregunto algo preocupada su pequeña amiga Aprhil, pero antes de que respondiera el mayor de los médicos intervino.

-Dejen al joven que se divierta con los demás hombre, Mark seguro lo lleva después de que disfruten de unos tragos más-

-Está bien Aprhil- convino el chico, tranquilizando a su amiga, pues la idea no era mala, quería seguir bebiendo.

-Alex acompáñanos a fuera a tomar un taxi- le dijo el moreno mayor al joven, este lo vio por un momento como meditando si salirle o no con una de las famosas patadas, que lo caracterizaban, pero pudo más el respeto, suspirando y con algo de mala gana dejo su trago y los acompaño afuera.

-Ese viejo Webber, es todo un lobo- comento entre risas Sloan a su ida.

-¿Qué te dijo?- le pregunto curioso Alvery acercando la silla a los que quedaban.

-Jaja nada de tanta importancia, solo ideas locas que se le ocurren por la edad- ese comentario no satisfacía la curiosidad del chico, pero no insistió –Mejor bebamos, que esta noche es solo de hombre- agrego jocoso al regreso de Alex, que parecía algo confundido, sin embargo no le pararon, los cuatro alzaron sus copas y tomaron el primero de los muchos tragos que consumieron esa noche.

-Dios- murmuro muy bajo Alvery al ver el cuerpo de Mark moverse en la cama, sintió a su corazón saltar hasta su garganta ante la idea de que el hombre despertara y tuvieran que enfrentar ahora lo que habían pasado anoche.

Había tenido sexo con un hombre, se había dejado coger por uno y nada más que por su antiguo competidor de amores, el ex de su ex-novia, sin contar que era su tutor y la persona con quien más tiempo trabajaba… la había cagado en tamaños macro y lo que menos quería era hablar de eso cuando no podía ni siquiera alzar la mirada de la pena.

Termino de vestirse silenciosamente y salió de ese apartamento como un cohete, fuera en el pasillo dio gracias a los cielos porque salió de esa y con suerte Mark estaría tan borracho que ni recordaría con quien estuvo.

-Buenos días Alvery ¿qué haces aquí tan temprano?- la voz demandante y intrigante de Callie fue la que lo sobresalto –Hombre si hasta parece que hubieras visto a un muerto de lo pálido que estas- agrego al ver su cara de susto y para el muchacho no era para menos, estuvo tan cerca de cerrar ese espeluznante capítulo de su vida y sin testigos.

-Yo.. yo- empezó a tartamudear tratando de pensar en una excusa razonable, mientras era escrudiñado por Callie y Amazona, esta última tenía a la bebe de Mark en sus brazos.

-¿Te quedaste a dormir en la casa de Mark después de anoche?- trato de ayudarlo la rubia doctora.

-NO!- casi grito el muchacho, pero justo a tiempo modulo su voz, lo último que quería el moreno es que Mark supiera que fue el quien se quedó en su casa, por si algún vago recuerdo, que el alcohol no mato, le quedaba –solo vine a ver como estaba Mark, ayer después de tomar se fue con una chica que apenas conocía, anoche estaba muy tomado para detenerle, pero desperté preocupado, así que vine.

-Que buen amigo eres Alvery- comento risueña la rubia con una gran sonrisa.

Pero Callie no parecía muy convencida, con una ceja inclinada miro de arriba abajo al muchacho, Alvery trago grueso y tembló ligeramente al recordar que llevaba la misma ropa que anoche y un poco arrugada, pero para su alivio la morera no menciono nada sobre eso.

-Bueno, no es raro que Mark haga ese tipo de cosa- dijo por fin -¿Hablaste con él?- le pregunto de vuelta desconcentrando un poco al muchacho.

-¿Con quién?-

-Con quien más Alvery, con Mark- dijo algo exaltada la pelinegra volviendo a fruncir el ceño.

-No no no- respondió enseguida el joven –no contesto cuando toque su puerta, pero en recepción me dijeron que estaba bien y que la mujer que lo acompaño se había ido-

-Ahh muy bien- dijo por fin complacida Callie sonriendo abiertamente –Entonces creo que será mejor que nos vayamos Arizona, no pienso dejar a mi bebe con Mark, si aún tiene resaca y menos con todo el apartamento oliendo a su aventura nocturna- esas palabra sonrojaron fuertemente al moreno de ojos claros.

-Estoy de acuerdo- la apoyo su esposa, abrazando con cariño a la bebe -¿Quieres que te llevemos Alvery?- pregunta la pediatra.

-No gracias- no sabía cómo agregar lo siguiente, pero por su paz futura tenía que intentarlo –Con respecto a lo de la visita…-

-Si Alvery- lo animo a seguir la morena.

-Podrían no decirle al doctor Sloan que estuve aquí, soy su interno, pero no somos grandes amigos y no quiero que crea que estoy tratando de ganar puntos con él, siendo simpático- y recordando lo mucho que habían hecho la noche anterior, algo de cierto tenia lo que decía.

-Seguro- respondió de inmediato la rubia, pero la pelinegra tardo más en contestar.

-Ok- fue su escueta respuesta.

-Gracias- respondió aliviado el moreno, las acompaño hasta fuera del edificio y se despidió de ambas.

Solo rogaba porque nada se descubriera.


End file.
